


Hunt for Shisui

by Mr_Quigley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Add more tags the further I get, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) - Freeform, I'll add warnings when I get more of a feel for this fic too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quigley/pseuds/Mr_Quigley
Summary: Sasuke could never forgive Itachi for the awful things he’s done, but going through the Mangekyo for a second time gives him a vital clue towards something bigger.Shisui wasn’t there for the time of the massacre.So, where was he?





	Hunt for Shisui

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, I had an epiphany yesterday, a very important one. I'm not sure how the entire Uchiha massacre went down, if Itachi was able to add false memories in the illusion he casted on Sasuke to make it look like everyone died that night, since Shisui died before the massacre happened, or if news of Shisui's death was passed around before then, BUT. Let's just say, if any of the above happened, it didn't.
> 
> At the time the massacre happened, Sasuke would be horribly distraught and convinced everyone died because he got to watch it happen from Itachi's genjutsu. During that point, Sasuke would be confused and already so traumatized, he probably wouldn't be able to accurately assess whether or not anyone in his family wasn't there. 
> 
> But since Sasuke goes through the same genjutsu a second time, I feel (even though he'd still be terrified) he would be able to focus better on the events he sees, and later (when he wakes up and has to time to decompress) come to the solid conclusion that Shisui wasn't there. Of course his memory of his cousin would be a bit fuzzy, but after a bit of time, I could see Sasuke being like, "Wait a minute..."
> 
> So yeah. I got an idea from a friend a while back to do a fic where Sasuke looked more closely into the dealings of the massacre, because he was still so upset about it and still on the path to killing his brother, and picks up a trail that leads to Danzou, and finding out all his shady dealings—goes after him instead. I didn't have all the premise I wanted for it though, so it remained an idea. Until now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  


Oh man, where does Sasuke even begin? His life was such a mess, he shouldn’t really be surprised anymore by this shit. He planned on attaining genin status on a normal team that would leave their personal trials at home and bring business to the mission. Instead, he got anything but.

Naruto, that loud kid who had quite the personality and simply couldn’t help but let it bleed into everything he did, no matter how annoying. Sakura, who had hair as eccentric as Naruto’s and could beat him in a shouting contest when her patience had an atomic fall (because, let’s be honest, it does more than just slip). And Kakashi, their lazy teacher who was totally having moral dilemmas unknown affect the outcome of his instruction. 

Whether he had an okay day or a terrible one was decided by these factors, and it was hopeless.

Somewhere along the lines, he started to care about these dumb people, and they were what shook up the rest of his supposed story. There was no more keeping their relationships strictly professional, no more being solo, no more of this revenge only mindset. He had others to protect now. Call it gaining humanity, or whatever, but he could not bare to see another precious person to him die.

What use was being a ninja, if you weren’t strong enough to o b l i t e r a t e the only reason you were upset?

The only reason he was so scared.

A world where anyone he got close to was plucked off, was not one he wanted to live in. How could he live with _himself_ knowing that family would continue to be placed underneath his feet if he could never overcome the person responsible?

It was no way to live, he can tell you that. 

So that’s why he was running faster than his body should physically allow on some wild goose chase to find his best friend.

Naruto.

The one with a demon sealed inside him.

The one _Itachi_ was after.

The one that would die if he didn’t get there fast enough, because he doesn’t know the stranger he’s with, and he doesn’t care how powerful they are, if they aren’t there **_on time,_** then it doesn’t matter.

And that’s where he was finally able to step in. After running for forever, he made like a shield—a very angry shield—and stole whatever attention he could off of Naruto to stall for him. Until the colors behind his eyes became more important than what was in front of him, falling for his brother’s unrelentless illusions a second time.

He is terrified, but so happy.

At this moment, he knows he would throw away it all for this team.

For this person.

How could he ever regret that?

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, I just wanted it to be an introduction before getting into the grit of things. Hope it was enjoyable anyways!


End file.
